Refusing Truth
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [AU after HBP release] [WIP] [DracoHermione] Hermione has always hated Malfoy and viceversa. There was no reason for that to change until... [Includes Ginny, Nott, Zabini and Krum]
1. Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REFUSING TRUTH**

: _Felnezia Elaine Lloyd_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Summary_: Hermione thought that she could not but hate Draco Malfoy after he ruthlessly left Ginny. But what happens when a strange twist of fate brings them together? And does Draco still harbour feelings for Ginny? And where exactly do Nott, Zabini, Boot, Krum and of course, Ron and Harry come in?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BREAK-UP**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hermione! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Ginny – and for a second and more."

As Hermione smiled at her, a faint answering smile flitted across Ginny's nervous face. Ginny fingered the border of her school robes and seemed to be considering what to say.

"Is it a person you want to talk about?" asked Hermione, wondering if that'd help Ginny to begin. Hermione felt a bit impatient because she had to finish these four long essays. But it'd be monstrous of her to not to listen to Ginny when it clearly seemed that she needed to talk to somebody.

"Draco... Malfoy," said Ginny, blushing furiously.

Hermione looked up sharply as she heard the name of one of the persons she hated most – Draco Malfoy. What had Ginny got to do with him? And why had she addressed him as 'Draco' initially?

Ginny seemed to flinch slightly under Hermione's piercing look.

"What about Malfoy?" asked Hermione, "He hasn't been up to something nasty, has he?"

"No, no," said Ginny hastily, "it is..." Ginny really seemed at a pitiable loss of words.

Hermione thought... But no! She was being crazy! How could...? _Malfoy_... _Ginny_? No, it was crazy! But the little contradictory voice in her head wasn't to be quietened so easily. "_Why_ _not_?" Well, if she wanted to know than she ought to ask.

"Is there...?"

"Hey Hermione!" With an exasperated sigh, Hermione turned to see that Ron and Harry had just returned from their Quidditch practice.

"Good news for you, Ginny," said Ron, "Creevey has been quite injured and we need a Chaser. You'll have to play instead of him. If you play well tomorrow, you'll get to be on the team. You'll be able to play against the Slytherins – we are playing against them in the first match."

Harry and Ron thought that Ginny didn't look quite so pleased at hearing this news. Hermione knew for sure that she wasn't pleased at all. She had a shrewd suspicion that it was because Ginny didn't want to play against Slytherin – against Malfoy.

"I – I don't think I'll be able to play, Ron... I am not that good a Chaser," said Ginny, staring hard at the floor.

"I think you are quite an excellent Chaser, Ginny," said Harry bracingly.

"Yeah, you are," said Hermione, as Ron looked at her with a you-aren't- being-encouraging-enough expression on his face, which was curious because it was Hermione who usually wore that look.

"Oh, come on, Ginny! You know you have always wanted to be a Chaser! You kept saying so all summer!" said Ron impatiently.

Ginny went very white. Hermione saw that she was twirling her fingers as she usually did when she was uneasy. "I – I'll see you guys later," stammered Ginny and rushed away before anybody could stop her.

"What was that about?" demanded Ron, looking at Hermione with an unusually sharp glance. For someone with "the emotional capacity of a teaspoon", he was growing pretty perceptive of other's emotions.

"I don't know what you mean, Ron," said Hermione as she turned back to her Potions essay.

"I think you know very well what I mean, Hermione," retorted Ron. "Ginny always tells you everything – well, not quite everything, but more than what she'd ever tell us. She's ditched Dean and..."

"Listen, Ron," said Hermione, "It is her business – and if she does tell me things which she doesn't tell you... Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"What's so obvious?"

"If you don't know, I am not explaining!" snapped Hermione tetchily and picking up her books, she too headed towards the girls' dormitory. As she made her way upstairs, she was determined to talk to Ginny about whatever it was.

"They've all gone bonkers, mate."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An uneasy, long silence followed as Ginny finally confessed, "I think I like Draco... very much."

Hermione stared with unseeing eyes at the stone wall opposite her. Only one thing was repeating itself monotonously in her brain. _"Is Ginny out of her mind?"_

It was Ginny who broke the silence. "I am not in the wrong, am I, Hermione? What do you think?"

Ginny had been very dubious about liking Malfoy. She had faith in Hermione. Therefore, she had finally decided to consult her.

Hermione was startled at being questioned so suddenly. "Wrong? No, if Malfoy really likes you..."

"Yes, he does!" said Ginny fervently.

"So... I guess, well, if you... It's all right, I guess."

A relieved smile lit up Ginny's face. "I just wanted to be sure – you know, it's Draco – a Malfoy after all!" laughed Ginny, really light-hearted at Hermione's approval. "I don't know why Ron has to be such a nut! I don't know what he'd do if he found out."

"Well, he won't find out from me."

"I know that. Anyway, Percy's reformed. Isn't that good? He sent me these dress robes on my birthday."

Ginny's dress robes were of a shiny powder blue, tinged with emerald green. They seemed to be of a light, soft material and gave the impression of being liquid in dim light. They were edged with beautiful silver laces.

"Don't you think they are wonderful?" asked Ginny, her eyes reflecting the soft blue of her dress as she gazed at them lovingly.

"They are brilliant, Ginny," said Hermione, genuine admiration brightening her eyes.

Their talk soon drifted to other matters, and Hermione determinedly turned it away as far from Malfoy as possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ron, no!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione together, as Ron lunged forward to get at Malfoy because Malfoy had something really nasty about Mr. Weasley.

Malfoy smirked as Harry and Seamus grabbed Ron's arms. "Good, Potter, at least you have the brains not to have riff-raff like him get into trouble by attacking me. You won't want to have Weasley not playing even the first match, eh, Potter? Not that it would make any difference. Ever since fifth year, he's been a complete loser. But I guess it is just a Weasley trait."

"Shut up, Malfoy! Don't you have anything better to do with your time than to waste it?" snapped Hermione.

Malfoy turned a lazy, scowling glance on her. "Didn't know you cared about my time, Mudblood. But I daresay that it is much better to care about it than about the scum you stay with."

"You are the worst person ever, Malfoy. No wonders, of course, considering what your father is," yelled Ron.

Malfoy's face turned very pale with fury. But before he could retort, Professor Snape's cold voice filled the dungeon.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for bad language, Weasley."

"That's unfair! It was Malfoy who started all of it. He insulted Ron's dad and he used swearwords, too!" said Harry, angrily.

"You do not tell me what I ought and ought not to do, Potter. Another twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione nudged him hard. "Please, Harry, don't push it!" she whispered pleadingly.

"That's right, Mudblood. You've got to stick up for your little boyfriend," said Malfoy as he passed them to go to his seat at the other end of the room.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Hermione irately.

"Miss Granger, once before too, you were informed not to discuss your love- life, however fascinating it might seem to you, in my class. There's another twenty points you have lost Gryffindor."

Hermione glanced angrily at the cool visage of Snape and then at Malfoy, who sneered triumphantly.

"I hate him. I really hate that Malfoy," muttered Hermione as she neatly sliced up the beetroot in spite of her anger.

"Cheer up, Hermione," said Harry, "we all do. Just wait for the Quidditch match tomorrow – we'll flatten them!" Hermione sighed and wondered yet again how Ginny could like such a nasty Slytherin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And Harry was true to his word. Gryffindor indeed flattened Slytherin in the match. As Harry caught the Snitch, Hermione noticed that Ginny slipped away and rushed towards the castle.

But Ginny wasn't anywhere in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione wondered if she ought to tell Harry and Ron about Ginny. But finally deciding that it would be very awkward for Ginny if this was to do something with Malfoy, Hermione joined the celebrations with an unwilling heart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finally, even the most enthusiastic Gryffindor had retired to bed.

But Hermione hadn't seen Ginny anywhere. What if something had happened to her? What if Malfoy had jinxed her or something?

Hermione got up and went downstairs to the Common Room. She paused irresolutely at the foot of the stairs. Then, heaving a deep sigh, she decided that she'd go to find Ginny, even if she got into trouble for it. And if Malfoy had done anything to her, then he'd better watch out because she won't spare him!

It didn't take long for Hermione to find Ginny. She had been sitting in an empty classroom, sobbing.

"Ginny!"

When Ginny looked up, Hermione was horrified to see her tear-streaked face and red eyes.

"Ginny..."

"Hermione, please leave me alone!" said Ginny hoarsely, turning away.

"But what..."

"Please! I want to be alone."

But Hermione wasn't to be put off so easily. She closed the door and went up to her friend. "Ginny, what did Malfoy do?" she asked in a sharp voice.

"Draco? He..." A sudden pained look came in Ginny's brown eyes. "Hermione, I want to be alone!" she repeated miserably.

"Do you think I would leave you now? When you so need a friend?" asked Hermione, sitting down next to her.

Ginny wiped her face with her sleeve and looked at her. "Draco... Hermione, I don't think he likes me." Ginny's lips quivered, but she didn't cry.

Hermione wasn't shocked – she had almost expected this.

Hermione was about to say something, when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She felt Ginny clutch her arm and whisper softly, "Draco." And indeed, when the door of the classroom opened a few moments later, it was Draco Malfoy who stood on its threshold.

"Ginny..." He stopped abruptly as his grey eyes met Hermione's brown ones. He looked from Hermione to Ginny, and his eyes darkened with anger.

Beside her, Hermione felt Ginny go cold and lean back for support. "Draco, I..."

"YOU TOLD HER, YOU –" Malfoy prevented himself from using coarse language. He continued in a quieter, but more dangerous voice, "I thought we could make up, Ginny. But I thought wrong – you didn't keep your promise of not telling about us to anyone. And now I have changed my mind about you. Goodnight, Miss Weasley." He said the last words acrimoniously and giving her one last dark look, stormed out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

**THE** **TEMPORARY** **HEADBOY**

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione ran a practised eye down the shelf, searching for the book she wanted for reference for her Ancient Runes essay. Harry and Ron were out for their Quidditch practice. Professor Esther, the new Ancient Runes teacher, had given them a huge amount of homework the previous day. So Hermione, who honestly had no interest in Quidditch, had an excuse for not watching their practice.

As she finally found the book she wanted, and reached out to take it, a swifter hand brushed past her and took it instead. She turned angrily to find a smirking Malfoy standing behind her.

"Bad luck, Granger. It so happens that I need this book for – a month, shall I say?"

"Give it back! I need it for my homework!" Hermione said, flaring up.

Malfoy turned and made to go, when Hermione grabbed his arm in an attempt to retrieve the book.

Malfoy violently shrugged off her hand and with a swift movement, pulled out his wand and pointed it to her neck. "How dare you touch me, Mudblood?"

"It was done extremely unwillingly - give the book back to me, Malfoy," said Hermione, without flinching, but stealthily reaching for her wand.

"Filth like you aren't even supposed to be alive, Mudblood. You just wait! Before you know, you'll be reduced to what you deserve! And so will be your little boyfriends!"

"Think for yourself first, Malfoy!" said Hermione, pulling out her wand.

Malfoy, seeing that, was about to curse her...

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each!" Hermione and Malfoy turned to find Professor McGonagall staring at them with her typical dangerous look in her eyes.

"But, Professor...," began Hermione, but Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"You have no business shouting about in library and trying to hex each other. Now be off, both of you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And I didn't get my book! On top of it I lost points for Gryffindor! And earlier Snape had taken off points for nothing! To think that I lost thirty points for Gryffindor in a single day! Me, the Head Girl!" Hermione groaned despairingly.

Ron said, "Oh come on, Hermione! You don't need to be so put out. Today's Quidditch practice was superb. Dean..."

But Hermione cut him off. "I am going to my dormitory, Ron – Harry, goodnight."

Ron looked very much affronted at being interrupted like this, especially when he was about to explain the really wonderful save he made.

But Hermione was in no mood. She could have done much better with a few consoling words, but with the first Quidditch match of the season in a week, Ron and Harry, along with Seamus and Dean, spent most of their time discussing Quidditch. Hermione could understand their excitement, but it seemed rather tiring to have nothing but Quidditch to listen to all day long.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She sat cross-legged on her bed and pulled her Ancient Runes essay towards her. She frowned slightly as she remembered how Malfoy had taken the reference book from right under her nose. She had to submit this essay the day after tomorrow and though she would have been able to do without that book, she really wanted that her essay should be the best. She buried her face in her hands.

Malfoy had been more than ever spiteful towards her this year for she had become the Head Girl and Malfoy obviously hated the fact. He had been trying determinedly to make as much trouble for her as possible. He had, on a few occasions, literally followed her up and attacked at the right time and right place. Though Hermione was always innocent, it was just her and Malfoy who knew that, not the teachers.

She was really fed up of Malfoy. An hour ago in the library, she had felt the urge to seriously jinx Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice broke upon her thoughts.

"Hi, Ginny!"

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has sent for you."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yeah."

Sighing, Hermione got up to go.

"Any idea why?" she asked. "I don't know. But I saw Malfoy with him."

Hermione felt anger rise up in her – what had Malfoy done now? But she was also glad to see that Ginny pronounced Malfoy's name unflinchingly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

She went slowly towards Professor Dumbledore's office, trying to think over what all could possibly go wrong. What could Malfoy have found out or invented, more likely, to get her into trouble with the Headmaster himself!

She found Professor McGonagall waiting for her outside the office. "Ah, there you are, Miss Granger. Shall we go down to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

Professor McGonagall gave the password, and a few moments later, Hermione found herself heading towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

Hermione saw, as she had anticipated, that it wasn't just Professor Dumbledore who was there – standing near him was Draco Malfoy. There was a nauseating superior sort of smirk on his face and he sneered as he saw her.

"Miss Granger," began Professor Dumbledore, "I thought it would be best for you to know this right now. Mr. Terry Boot, the Head Boy, has to leave Hogwarts until January for – for certain reasons. Therefore, we have decided to appoint Mr. Malfoy as the new Head Boy till then."

Hermione stared at Professor Dumbledore, dumbfounded. While she rather enjoyed working with Terry, she knew that it would be next to impossible for her to even try to be peaceful with Malfoy.

"But, Professor..." she stammered, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore, looking at her as if he did know what the matter was.

But when she didn't reply he continued pointedly, "I am sure that I can trust on you two to work diligently on inter-house unity."

He turned to Malfoy who nodded and said, "Yes, of course, Professor."

But Hermione noticed the evil glint in his grey eyes. She felt as if something heavy had just been poured down her throat. She couldn't move or speak, but only nodded her head feebly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, you've got to work with me, Granger. You are very thankful for this opportunity to work with me – a Malfoy, I daresay? Ah, but I lack your good fortune, I have to work with a Mudblood – and not just any Mudblood, but the know-it-all Gryffindor. Pathetic!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Hermione faintly. She still didn't want to believe that Draco Malfoy was the temporary Head Boy.

"Telling me to shut up will not change the facts, Granger."

"Unluckily!"

Draco stopped in front of the library. "How's the essay going?" he sneered and went into the library, but only after taking out the same book from his bag and waving it mockingly at her.

Hermione raced up to the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want to let Malfoy have the satisfaction of knowing that he had irritated her to the point of tears. But seeing her dash off like that, Malfoy knew only too well that she had finally broken down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mudblood!"

Hermione looked at Malfoy coolly.

"What?"

"McGonagall's called us right now."

"You want me to believe that? It so happens that I don't believe you, Malfoy."

"Are you calling me a liar?" thundered Malfoy.

"I wanted to refrain from using that word – but since you say it; well, I do call you a liar, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at her. Harry and Ron took a threatening step forward. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and retreated back. "It's you who'll be in trouble, Mudblood," he hissed angrily and went away.

"You know, Hermione, it won't be a bad idea to confirm if McGonagall wants you or not," said Ron as they headed towards the Defence Against Dark Arts class.

"Yes, and Malfoy did turn down the corridor leading to McGonagall's office," said Harry.

"I guess it'll be no harm if I do," she said eventually.

"Yeah, and I'll tell Percy that McGonagall sent for you." Percy Weasley was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and surprisingly, he had lasted for one year already. Ron often muttered that if Percy was in a job, he'd be stuck there like a pig. But they all had to admit that Percy was pretty good at the job and his classes were interesting in spite of his strict rules.

Hermione turned back and hurried down to Professor McGonagall's office.

When she entered it, she saw that Malfoy was already there along with Theodore Nott and Professor McGonagall regarded her with an angry look. Hermione apologized and McGonagall beckoned her to sit down next to Draco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Reviews would be cool at this point. **

o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

**OF** **ANCIENT** **RUNES**

o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes of silence ensued. It was only broken when a very rushing Professor Esther entered the office.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Nott? Well, well!" With this somewhat queer exclamation, Professor Esther dropped down the books she was carrying on Professor McGonagall's table.

"I have been looking over your essays on Ancient World and Magic (1000 – 500 B.C.), and I have to say that you two have done a pretty good job. It shows how well you like the subject.

"Lately, there have been some excavations of great importance in a site at Hogsmeade. I have reasons to believe that they might be of great importance. But I am afraid that I cannot attend to the whole job myself for I have my teaching duties. Therefore I set on the essay to judge the most eligible students to help me with the job – students who were good at History of Magic as well."

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall, "Looking over your performances, we have decided that you two are best for this work. Therefore, you both will be working together with Professor Esther on this job.

"Presently, we are not in mind to make the excavations public. But only after sufficient research will we do so.

"Considering that the site is in Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore has given you the liberty to visit Hogsmeade at any time at your will."

A strange mixture of feelings filled Hermione. On one hand she was beside herself with joy at the prospect of doing something this important. But – to work with Malfoy and Nott – the two Slytherins to the core! How was she supposed to ignore Malfoy if she would be doing one of the most important works in her life with him!

Malfoy was apparently thinking along the same lines, for he said, "But... need Granger help, Professor? I mean Theodore and I can manage very well on our own. We won't need her help."

"That's right, Professor," said Nott.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not asking Miss Granger to help you or you to help her. I am ordering you to work together. Moreover, being the Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team, I doubt if you will be able to give full attendance to this work. Therefore, it is all for the best that you and Mr. Nott work together with Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall grimly.

All three understood why Professor Esther had asked Professor McGonagall to talk to them as well. On their own, they would have been able to convince her that they could never work together. But McGonagall wasn't the one whom they could deal with so easily.

"I hope you have understood the task assigned. And here I might mention that I'll have my eye on you two – I do not want any bad language, shouting matches or hexing. You will keep that in your mind! Or you might just be suspended from the job. I think that you might shake on it in front of me right now... Well, what are you waiting for now?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione turned to Malfoy, whose face was paler than ever – with cold fury in each bit of his handsome face. She extended a very reluctant and slightly shaking hand to him.

He stared angrily at it. He was obviously in a great dilemma – did he love this promising job enough to overcome his hatred of the Mudblood?

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not have all my life to wait for you to make up your mind. Do I take it that you want to quit?" said McGonagall angrily.

Malfoy extended a firm cold hand towards Hermione and let go as soon as it touched hers.

Nott merely let their fingers brush each other before pulling back his hand, repulsed.

"Well, that's settled then," said McGonagall with forbidding anger in her voice. "You will be expected in the Runes classroom after classes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Hermione closed the door of McGonagall's office behind her, she noticed that Malfoy had not bothered to wait and shout at her or jinx her more probably, for that was what she had been expecting after looking at his livid face. He just went away at his swiftest pace.

Nott, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall.

"Granger."

She stopped, but did not turn back.

"This project is very important to me. It would be better if you did not push in too much and mess up everything. I am warning you."

Hermione stiffened, her anger reaching beyond its acme. She turned back to snap at him, but he was already moving along the same way Malfoy had.

She was irate and annoyed to be working with two Slytherins. While she didn't like the immense House rivalry in the school, the insults they heaped upon her at every turn aggravated her. They had to work together, and that could not be avoided. But it wasn't as if she would have to be with them for a long time. It was just for the few hours after classes. All she required was to concentrate on her work and not on Malfoy or Nott. Though how easy that would be was something she could hardly fathom out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Malfoy's good at Ancient Runes?"

"I thought Nott was just a stupid little Malfoy sycophant."

"And he'll be working on something that important with you?"

"He's good at History of Magic?"

"You are allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever you want?"

"Honestly, has McGonagall gone nuts?"

"He's the Head Boy and intelligent enough to be working on some stupid old things?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny fired questions at Hermione without even waiting for answers.

"Yes, and now I have to go down to meet Professor Esther about the work," said Hermione wearily.

"Then you can still convince her to kick out Malfoy?" asked Ginny hopefully. Hermione shook her headed and recounted what Professor McGonagall's warnings.

"It'll be a good chance to jinx him if you are alone with him some time, right?" said Ron. "Hell, you are so good you can jinx both of them at one go!"

"I can't go around jinxing people for nothing, Ron."

"It won't be for nothing, Hermione. That git deserves it!"

"That does not mean I will fall to his level. Now I must go. I don't want to be late on the first meeting."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione had sat waiting for Malfoy and Nott with Professor Esther for almost half an hour.

"I had counted upon Mr. Boot being your partner along with Mr. Nott, Miss Granger. But unfortunately he had to leave. I presume Mr. Malfoy is not very prompt and punctual, is he? What about Mr. Nott? I know Mr. Boot would have done better," said Professor Esther impatiently.

Hermione sighed. To think that Malfoy had replaced Terry in so many places! She had almost started liking Terry Boot and felt that he liked her too. They would have gone along so well. But Malfoy – the hated Malfoy had substituted him. The difference almost made her cry.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Malfoy entered with his hair and robes very much dishevelled. "Mr. Malfoy, you are late – and why are you in such a state?"

"Sorry, Professor – Quidditch practice," muttered Malfoy sitting down next to Hermione.

Hermione flinched slightly. He was a little too close. But Malfoy seemed to be oblivious of it as he was wiping blood from a deep cut in his arm. He groaned a little.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" barked Esther, already irritated at his lack of punctuality.

Malfoy pointed at the cut in his arm. "Fell down ten feet!" he muttered.

"I thought that was normal for Quidditch players. Though if it bothers you so much, go down to the Hospital Wing."

"No, its okay, Professor. I'll bear it until you have finished."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Professor Esther turned her back on them. Malfoy scowled at her.

Just then the door opened again without warning and Nott came in, breathing hard.

"And what is your excuse?"

Nott leaned against the wall to catch his breath, gasping out something that none of them could understand. Esther let it pass.

"Well, I hope you two will not be so irregular from now on. I must impress the fact on you that deciphering Ancient Runes and researching information in relation with History is no easy or brief job. You'll have to assiduously devote your time and brains to it.

"That said, come with me. I'll show you what was found at the site." Professor Esther took out a silver key from a drawer and gestured them to follow her.

She opened a low door to a room still further in. Hermione had never noticed this room to have been here before. Not even when she had come to this classroom this evening.

It was a small room with shelves of books rowing its walls. There was a casement overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. At one end of the room, neatly placed on a table was a strange assortment of things.

There was a large tablet with writings carved on it. Next to it were five huge piles of yellow-brown parchment – hardly legible. Three small wooden, carved boxes were kept near the tablet. There were also two daggers and what looked like the remains of a wand near the piles of parchment. Four cushioned chairs lined the wall opposite the table.

"You will be using the liquid I will give you to carefully make those parchments readable first. Then we will start on their translation. I'll get the solution. Meanwhile, Mr. Malfoy, you can make a quick trip to Hospital Wing."

Hermione went over to the table and leaned over to examine the tablet. She tried to discern what was written on the tablet, but found it was unlike any script she had studied before.

She felt Nott come up next to her.

"It doesn't look as old as the essay which was assigned."

Overcoming the shock that he was actually talking civilly to her, she replied, "Maybe magic influenced it."

"We'll need reference from these parchments, I think," she heard Professor Esther behind her.

Both of them turned to look at her.

"Even I don't recognize that script – it is completely different from any in our knowledge. That's why I feel we should go through the parchments first. Maybe we will find something we understand there.

"Well, here's the Liquid Amikono – a very recent discovery, but incredibly successful. I'll show you how you do it."

"Er... Professor, shall we wait for Malfoy?" said Nott.

"What? Oh, well, we'll have to. But if he does not turn up within..."

But Malfoy appeared just then.

"Alright, I'll show you two how to use this liquid to make these parchments legible."

Esther rolled up her sleeves and carefully put the basin with the blue-grey liquid, and also a small brush, on the table. Malfoy drew nearer to the table, an interested expression on his usually pale smirking, cold face. Hermione edged away, which was a wrong move, considering that she backed into Nott. The latter remained still, his light blue eyes turned towards the basin.

"Watch carefully." Esther took a parchment from top of a pile and dusted it very gently with the brush. Then she tapped the surface of the liquid with her wand and murmured, "_Lucidious_!" The contents of the basin whirled a little and then became glisteningly transparent. Hermione thought that it looked rather lovely. Did a pensive look like this?

Esther immersed the parchment in the liquid and kept it in for a few seconds, after which period she slowly pulled it up.

Hermione gasped, while Malfoy and Nott only stared at it with awe.

The parchment looked as good as new – even better, if it could be! The writing had turned to a sparkling azure.

They drew up to Esther to have a closer look at the parchment. Malfoy's body pressed slightly against Hermione's. He turned to say something angry to her, but bit his lip, perhaps remembering McGonagall's angry face. He contended himself with scowling at her. Hermione backed away. She would rather not get a close view of the parchment than touch Malfoy. Nott, obviously more interested in the parchment rather than anything else, did not push her away or move back.

"Well, there is something in this," said Professor Esther, excitedly, "Though different, I am sure it is the ancient Rhin-zla – the language of the secret guards of East who came to Britain almost two thousand years ago!"

"Then these must have been buried really long ago!" said Malfoy, "Do you think they'll prove very important? I mean they might just be a bundle of nonsense like rituals and prayers, and such stuff."

Both, Hermione and Esther, looked at him with an offended look on their faces. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not suppose you know who these guards were?" said Esther in a low voice.

"Of course I do, Professor. They were a bunch of strange Eastern wizards who claimed to possess eccentric innate powers."

"You make it sound as if they were a bunch of jokers, Malfoy!"

Malfoy shrugged. "I mean, whoever can have the power of living without food, speaking with spirits, being able to make oneself invisible without magic and such stuff?"

"Malfoy," said Hermione in a pained voice, "they laid the foundation for some of the very useful basic spells. They were extremely innovative and were skilled in fighting against the Dark Arts."

"You forget that what you say is a very controversial point, Granger," said Malfoy coolly.

"Many people still believe that it was them who laid the foundation of the worst of the Dark Arts," remarked Nott.

"But these might be very, very precious!" said Hermione, pointing to the table.

"When did anyone say they weren't? I just put forward my doubts," said Malfoy.

"Well, well, we can leave off arguing. You know how to use Liquid Amisono. So you can start off with this work. Be very gentle and patient. You will need to make this liquid clear after every fifty parchments. Meanwhile, I will keep these other things in the cupboard.

"By the way, you three can alternately take charge of these keys to this room as well as the cupboard. And don't lose them because _Alohomora _doesn't work on these locks."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malfoy pulled up a chair and reached for the brush at the same time as Hermione.

"Leave it!" he hissed at her.

"I touched it first," said Hermione, mulishly.

"I said, leave it!"

"I won't!"

Nott rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Take another brush, Granger. What's the point in fighting about… this?"

Hermione glared at him. As her attention wandered away from Malfoy, he pulled the brush towards himself.

"Here," said Nott, passing her another one. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, it's just a brush!"

They sat for some time without quarrelling.

Then the liquid had to be cleared.

"Clear it!" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Why don't you?"

"I think I have forgotten how to," smirked Malfoy, tilting his chair back languidly.

"How thick are you, Malfoy?" retorted Hermione, knowing only too well that Malfoy wasn't so thick and all he wanted was to make her do it.

Nott, behaving uncharacteristically, pulled out his wand and murmured, "_Lucidious_!"

"So, Granger, are your little boyfriends ready to lick Slytherins" boots this Saturday?" he said in his usual drawling voice.

Hermione resolved that she would not fall for Malfoy's taunts, so she continued her work in silence. She didn't want to be an easy bait.

Malfoy was a little bristled. "Hasn't Red-Weasel lost his nerve yet? He seemed to go all stupid at yesterday's practice. Oh wait, you weren't there? Why not though? Have you been trying your love potion on someone again?" sneered Malfoy.

Hermione bit her lip, but didn't reply. "Did Wonder-boy kiss you too hard last night, Granger? Because you seem so unable to speak!"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione, fuming.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Nott, banging down his brush. "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I AM GOING TO MCGONAGALL RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione and Draco stared at Theodore, shell-shocked. Theodore Nott was sarcastic, annoying, insulting but he NEVER shouted.

"Go on bantering like this," he hissed, "and I will hex you into the next millennium even if they put me into Azkaban for it!"

"Theo…"

"Even you, Draco," threatened Theo.

Hermione put down her brush and got up.

"I've got to go… I, too, can't work like this."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review if you are reading the story. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. No reviews or almost no reviews tend to discourage me from writing and I usually give up on such stories.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

**THE TRUCE**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione stretched her legs and took off her shoes. She had been studying since the breakfast and now it was almost evening. Harry and Ron had tried to drag her away ("Oh, come on, Hermione! It is the weekend!"), but she felt no inclination to leave her studies. It was her NEWT year and she was determined to get the highest score in Hogwarts' history.

"Granger."

She looked up, rubbing her slightly red eyes.

"Ancient Runes. Research. Rings a bell?"

"Oh Merlin! What time is it?"

"I have more things to do than come reminding you of what you ought to be doing…"

"Sorry, okay," she said shortly, reluctantly putting on her shoes again. "I thought you two could manage without me," she couldn't help saying acidly.

Theodore shrugged. "Have you seen the pile we have to make legible before we actually do some research? It's huge…"

"Nott."

"We have no time for tête-à-tête, Granger. You are…"

"I can't go on like yesterday."

The Slytherin stopped and turned his thoughtful eyes towards her. "Finally, some sense sinks into your bushy head."

She decided to ignore him. "It is impossible to work in that manner. I am nearly always angry when I am near Malfoy."

"Do something about it."

"Help me," she said, meeting his eyes. "Malfoy won't talk to me without yelling or insulting."

Theodore held her gaze for a long moment.

"Why do I feel like a babysitter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and they continued their way towards their work-room, the tense atmosphere around them eased out more than Hermione could have imagined.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malfoy did not look up as Hermione and Theodore entered. Hermione sensed that he might be following the age-old 'ignore' technique.

"Draco."

"Start working already."

"Granger and you need to talk about something."

Draco looked at the girl contemptuously.

"And you can do that talking while I… I go find… something I have to."

Hermione frowned. "Nott…"

"I don't meddle in business which is not mine," he said impersonally and went out before she could say another word.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's just chance that you are working with me, Granger. Nothing changes between us. You're still a dirty little Mudblood who has no business in the wizarding world."

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy!" she snapped at him. Her head was aching and she couldn't tolerate pain very well. Malfoy and insult were the last things she was going to put up with. "If you can't act sensible and mature, then we'd just bloody well murder each other and damn the project to hell."

"So goody-two-shoes Granger can…"

Hermione hit the table hard with her fists. "I am _not_ goody-two-shoes. DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

She was glaring at him in a very dangerous manner. Draco was forbiddingly reminded of the stinging slap she had planted on his cheek in their third year.

"AND I AM PRETTY _SICK_ OF LIVING ON EDGE ALL THE TIME – WAITING FOR YOUR INSULT AND THROWING BACK THE SAME. I WANT TO _LIVE_, DAMN IT! JUST LET ME BE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Draco grew furious, too. No _Mudblood_ could talk to him like that!

"Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me, you slutty Mudblood!"

"Or _what_?" she said frostily, pulling out her wand. "You will hex me? Kill me?"

Draco's grey eyes narrowed as he warily regarded her wand. "There are _worse_ things than that," he said, his voice hardly above a whisper, "what do you _know_?"

As she looked at his undecipherable eyes, Hermione felt a sudden shiver of fear… was he referring to what she thought he was referring to…?

She swallowed and gripped her wand tighter. "You won't dare… not in Hogwarts."

His thin pale lips curled into a nasty sneer. "By Salazar, _Mudblood_, you are more naïve than I thought."

Hermione truly didn't know what to say to that. She was spared the need to reply as the door opened.

"By the quiet," said Nott, as Draco and Hermione sat down, determinedly avoiding looking at each other, "I surmise you reached a truce?"

His query was directed towards Hermione, but Draco spoke. "What truce?"

Nott was slightly taken aback. He looked at Hermione who was meticulously doing her work – with a faked over-concentration.

"Granger."

"Your brush is just there."

"You know what I am asking."

Clearing the liquid, Hermione looked up – first at Nott, then at Malfoy.

"I do not enter into truce with _Death_-_Eaters_."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You know that was the most idiotic thing to say, you daft Gryffindor?_

An eerie silence fell over them. Hermione continued her work although she was not oblivious to the effect of her comment. Nott looked from one to the other and eventually began working again. Only Draco sat, stunned and staring hard at Granger – hoping to kill her with his death-glare.

"Take that back."

Hermione paid him no mind.

"Granger," she could hear the scraping of the chair as he stood up. "Take back what you said."

"I am not in the habit of refusing truth."

As she did not look up, she felt Nott lightly clasp her wrist. "Granger…"

She jerked away her hand and stood up. "What? He's a Death-Eater – it is written all over his slimy face. And maybe you a bloody one, too – considering how you are always engaged in making my life hell at every point."

It happened so fast that she didn't have time to even register that he had moved, much less to defend herself.

Draco came around to her side of the table and clasped her neck in a killing grip. "Take that back, you whorish bitch," he hissed, his grip tightening.

Hermione tried to scream but couldn't. She clutched Draco's wrists, trying to pull him off her. Death had not seemed closer before.

"Let go of her go, Draco," said Theodore, trying to pull him away by the shoulder. "You are going to kill her, damn it! _DRACO_!"

"You filthy Mudblood! How dare you talk to me like that! How dare you call me that!"

"LEAVE HER!"

Hermione's grip on Malfoy's wrists loosened as she felt herself grow faint.

"YOU'LL KILL HER! _You've_… _killed_ _her_…"

Theodore froze as he saw Hermione's eyes close and her form grow limp.

As if suddenly realizing what he had done, Draco let her go. Hermione fell to the ground, her head hitting hard against the stone floor.

Draco backed into the chair and fell down on it as it hit the back of his knees. "Granger…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Theodore knelt down next to the girl. His forehead was covered with sheen of sweat. He extended a shaky hand to her neck.

He winced as he saw the bruising on her neck.

"Hurry," he heard his fellow Slytherin's strangled whisper.

Pressing his cold, trembling fingers to feel her pulse, he let out the breath he hadn't known that he was holding.

"She's alive…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione winced as she entered back into conscious state. Her head was paining awfully and her eyes seemed too heavy to open.

Slowly, the events which had taken place immediately before she had fainted came back to her.

Trying to ignore the drowsiness which threatened to put her back to unconsciousness, she opened her eyes, groaning as the light from the chandelier just above her head hurt them.

"She's come around."

There was a rustle of fabric and she felt a warm hand settle behind her head.

"Drink this, Granger."

"Are you sure she is alive?"

"Oh, shut up, Draco! Granger…"

She allowed herself to be put in a sitting position, but did not open her mouth to drink the foul-smelling potion which was held up to her lips.

"What is it?" she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Just a Pain-Reliever… can't you smell and see it?"

She fully opened her eyes and checked the potion. It seemed all right…

"If we wanted you dead, we won't have charmed you into consciousness," snapped Nott as she delayed drinking.

Wanting to relieve the pain in her head more than anything else, she swallowed the thick white liquid.

It worked instantly. At least she no longer felt as if her head would burst into pieces.

"Here's the deal," said Nott, as he saw that she had regained her senses, "we saved you. You will not speak about this to anyone."

"You won't have to save me if you didn't try to kill me," she said angrily, scowling at the blonde seated not far away.

Malfoy didn't say anything, but left the room.

"He's dead scared of death – it is almost a point of mad phobia for him. But he also loses control of his senses when he is angry. He is more than half crazy. It is no great secret in the Slytherin House."

Hermione said nothing as she contemplated the new information about Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To keep you from spreading the fact that you were almost killed – murdered by Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gave a laugh of derision. "Like anyone is going to believe that – they will just ask me why he didn't let me die. After all, that is what he has wanted for all these years."

Nott got up and cleared up their working space.

"You do know how much trouble we would get into if Professor Esther in the next room came to know that we had almost killed you. I had the presence of mind to cast a Silencing Charm around the room when I left you two alone, so your fight must have escaped her. But after killing you, it would have been a hard job to remove all the evidences."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Plus," said Nott, not looking at her and his hand on the doorknob, "Slytherin does not translate into murderer in any tongue – least of all English."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione was still somewhat shocked at so narrowly escaping death when she bid her professor a good night and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

She decided to forgo dinner. She would not be able to stomach it.

It was a good decision, she felt, as she changed into her nightclothes in her empty, silent dorm and snuggled into the bed. It would be a pretty hard job to explain to other girls why she seemed so… strangely nervous.

The morning dawned pretty clear for a November morning. Parvati and Lavender were surprised when Hermione didn't wake up although it was way past the afternoon. Ginny decided to let her sleep – she was over-working herself.

It was almost three o'clock on the Sunday afternoon when Hermione woke up, feeling extremely groggy and irate because her back was aching – from oversleep, as she soon found out.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she yelled frantically as she realized the time. "Oh God! I have missed a whole day of studies! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

Lavender shook her head. "Hermione, you need to remember that you are a human-being."

"Yes, why don't you go down to Hogsmeade? Ginny said you could whenever you wanted to!" said Parvati.

"I am going to the library," she said shortly as she hastily grabbed her book-bag and dashed towards the said place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Sunday evening, Hermione didn't forget that she had to go down for the extra research. However, after the events of last night, she didn't have the heart to go there.

_You are a Gryffindor, girl! You are a Gryffindor for a reason! You cannot let that stupid Malfoy scare you!_

She could have died…

Closing her book, she rested her head on it. Merlin! She could still feel Draco's fingers choking her.

Shaking her head, she looked up. It won't do to dwell on such morbid thoughts… Nott had said that he really was half-mad… he was angry – the anger he hadn't been able to control… he didn't _mean _to kill her…

But he could have killed her all the same…

_You cannot sit here wasting time. You are already running late. You've go to forget it and go there. Don't talk to him. Don't anger him. Then there is no reason why he should try that again…_

"I need to clear my head," she muttered to herself and packing her bag, left the library.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She stood in an almost vacant corridor, looking out at the Quidditch pitch through the window. The Slytherin Team was practising tonight. She was certain that Harry was there somewhere under his Invisibility Cloak, observing their moves. It was an unfair practice, but she was done telling them that. They weren't going to listen to her and she didn't want to complain to Professor McGonagall. It wasn't as if someone's life was at risk, anyway, she had told herself.

It was a full moon night. Although the wind was bitingly cold, there were no dark clouds to hide the beautiful full moon. Even though she felt sorry for Lupin, who must be curled up as a wolf somewhere, she couldn't imagine a universe with no moon to look at. She was quite well aware of the fact that no Palace of her Dreams existed there, but it was sweet to remember it all the same – remember the times when she was a child. It was her favourite form of relaxation – recollecting her past.

Almost subconsciously, her eyes were following the only blonde on the team. The Slytherin Seeker darting about, searching for the Snitch. Maybe he felt her observing him, or maybe it was just by chance, but he looked up and their eyes met.

He stopped short in mid-air, unaware of Blaise Zabini shouting something at him.

Hermione felt a strange mixture of fear and curiosity surge through her. She quickly looked away and headed towards the Runes work-room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: If you are reading this story, please review! Pretty please?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER** **FIVE**

**HOGSMEADE AND HALLOWEEN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The silence in the Runes Room was so oppressively heavy that Hermione felt she couldn't breathe properly any longer.

She put down her newly cleared parchment and looked up.

Draco and Theodore had been determinedly avoiding her every waking moment – in class, during meals, in the corridors. She had not even seen them by accident in the library or met their eyes even once ever since the eventful Saturday. Granted that she had no desire to be near them longer than she had to, but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep it all away from her mind when they were so apparently reminding her of the whole thing with their efforts.

Presently, they didn't even give the slightest indication of realizing that they were being gazed at.

Sighing, she got up and went to the window.

It was only then that they exchanged a confused glance behind her.

"Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade weekend," she stated, not turning around to face them.

There was silence for quite some time.

Eventually, Theodore said, "It is Halloween, so there's nothing new about it."

"I was wondering if we could go down to the site."

Another exchange of confused looks – she willingly wanted to be with them? Wasn't she scared?

"But… we don't know what we are looking for – we haven't begun translating the parchments."

"Of course we don't, but it won't hurt to have a look around."

Draco steadily ignored her. She wondered why the fact was getting on her nerves.

"Well?" she snapped, turning round and walking up to them.

"I guess…"

"Right – tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to exit when Draco spoke up at last, "Make some other day – I don't want to be seen in the village with a… Muggleborn."

"I wasn't aware of inviting you along," she shot back furiously and banging the door exceptionally loud behind her, went out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"She's got a temper, that one," observed Theodore, relaxing for the first time since he had come here.

"It will get her in deep trouble," said Draco darkly.

"So, are you coming?"

"No."

"It will be nice to get out once a while. We could start ahead of the Mudblood."

"No."

"Stop being so scared of her, Draco!"

"I am not afraid of her!"

"Tell that to someone who doesn't understand you. I do."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just can't stop thinking that I would have… killed her… Every time I see her… I see death… I see myself as a Death-Eater."

"I don't think she minds the fact any longer," said Theodore quietly.

"Yeah, right."

"Try looking in her eyes some time. You might not top the list of her favourite persons at the moment but she does not hate you. I… I told her… some things…"

"YOU WHAT?" Draco glared at him.

The darker boy shrugged. "It evoked her 'sympathy'. Else she would have gone complaining to one and all."

"You have no idea of the number of ways she would use it against me, do you?"

"Well, look at it this way – she's a girl and she's a Gryffindor. That has got to count for something, has it not?"

The blonde checked his reflection in the window before going out.

"Maybe."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione tentatively fingered the fading bruise on her neck. It was still some time before it would be completely invisible. She had cast a few Glamour Charms to deflect questions. However, she had felt Professor Snape look shrewdly at her neck and then glance up during her last Potions Class. Honestly, that man gave her the shivers sometimes.

At first she had doubted what Nott had told her. It seemed strange that Malfoy feared death above all things. But the way he acted around her only confirmed Nott's explanation. Malfoy didn't even look up at her and flinched every time she was near. It annoyed her to no end. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to behave like that? One would think she had attempted to take his life…

Looking at how badly it had affected him, she decided it was punishment enough that he had still to bear her company. The suggestion of visiting Hogsmeade had been quite impulsive. The only thing worse than having those two aggravate her was to have them recoil and look away when she was nearby. In some ways, it felt worse than being called a 'Mudblood'.

Nott wasn't so bad – she supposed he only followed Malfoy.

It was the blonde who made her want to hit him.

She wasn't sure why it was bothering her so much. But it was. It was damned irritating and distinctly annoying. She had to do something about it before she ended up screaming her head out.

Realizing her train of thought, she stopped suddenly.

Since when had Malfoy's reactions become so important to her?

Pulling the covers about her, she rolled her eyes at herself. She was just spending too much time in Slytherin Company.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You are seriously in your right mind?"

"Yes, Ron," she said for about the hundredth time that morning. "Harry, stuff something in his mouth before he asks that question again."

"I know you like your work, but…" Harry was looking at her as if her Animagus form was Blast Ended-Skrewt and she had just turned into it.

"You could come with us and enjoy – and go with them some other time," said Ginny. "After all, you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade just any time, right?"

Before she knew what she was saying, Hermione said, "Malfoy said the same thing…"

Ginny looked at her half-embarrassed-half-angry.

"Sorry," she muttered hurriedly. How stupid of her to say that!

"That's right - you are allowed to go some other time, aren't you? How much will it hurt to spend some time with your friends?"

"Please?" insisted Ron, attempting his puppy-dog eyes while munching on the bacon with half-open mouth. The effect was ugly.

"All right, I guess… just for an hour or so."

She glanced towards the Slytherin Table but couldn't find either Malfoy or Nott.

"Great! Fred and George will be in Hogsmeade – just especially for today!"

Hermione tried to look excited but the result was as bad as Ron with puppy-dog-eyes and food-in-open-mouth.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The trip to Weasley's Weird Wheezes wasn't very bad. In fact, Hermione found that most of their inventions involved quite an advanced form of magic. She wondered why they didn't get as many O.W.L.s as Mrs. Weasley expected them to.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione?" asked Fred after he finished explaining the workings of the newest Shield Objects to her.

Hermione found herself repeating one of Ginny's most used statements, "Whatever Ron has been telling you are lies!"

"So you have jinxed him, then?" he grinned at her.

"Ummm… No."

"Ron said you hadn't – I wonder why."

"Because she isn't stupid. Why can't I have this Love Potion, Fred? I will pay…"

"No," said George, snatching the bottle from his baby-sister.

"Sell some to Hermione, then!"

Hermione pretended not to hear that. There was no way she was going to buy Love Potions!

"I've got to meet up Malfoy and Nott," she muttered and slipped out of the room.

The twins turned to look at Ginny, slightly bewildered.

"Don't ask me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione pulled her cloak closer about her after casting a Water-Proofing Charm on it. It had started raining heavily. Hence her first view of the site was somewhat unclear. There were magical protection wires marking the area. She went along it, trying to find an entrance.

She had not gone far when she thought she could spot two persons dressed in black some yards away.

She hastened her pace.

The rain fell harder and heavier. She closed her eyes as some curls irritated them.

When she looked up, the two figures weren't there anymore – nor was there an entrance at the place she had seen them.

Puzzled, she continued walking. Had she really seen them? She was quite sure…

Finally, there was a break in the wiring and she cautiously stepped inside.

The wiring repaired itself once she was inside.

It seemed impossible that she could survey the open sites in this weather. It would be best to see the cave.

"Granger!"

She stopped short at the mouth of the cave.

A fire was burning quite brightly and the two Slytherins were lounging about it.

"Took you long enough," said Nott, gazing at her lazily from his half-reclining position.

"So it wasn't you two after all…"

"What?"

"I saw somebody out there," she explained, coming inside. "Who else came here?"

"You've been imagining things."

"I haven't – and why are you burning a fire in here? You could destroy so much evidence!" she cried angrily.

Malfoy snorted and pushed a log further in with his foot. "You'd think we'd have thought about it before creating that fire."

"Did you find the place from where they had dug out the tablet?"

"Maybe you don't register the fact, Granger… it is the weekend. Let your hair down for a moment."

Hermione stamped her foot impatiently. "There's so much to do!"

Theodore regarded her with an annoyed look.

"You might be superhuman who needs no rest. We are different. Spare us! And if you want to… By Salazar!"

He stood up quickly and pulling out his wand, came up to the mouth of the cave, where she stood. Hermione turned, her own hand reaching for her wand in her robe-pocket. Moments later, she felt Draco Malfoy come up behind her.

Just outside the magical wiring, stood eight hooded and cloaked figures. There was little doubt as to who they could be.

"Bloody hell," muttered Draco. Theodore and he exchanged worried looks.

"What could they want?" asked Hermione, glancing at them.

Draco had gone pale and Theodore looked undecided.

As the Death-Eaters attempted to enter, the wirings burst into great flames of greenish-orange fire in spite of the rain pouring down heavier than before.

"We can't go out – unless we don't want them to come in. There's only one way left now," said Hermione, turning towards the interior of the cave. "Unless, of course," she continued acerbically, "I am the only one who needs to be scared of them."

"Do have to say that after… everything?" snapped Malfoy angrily. "For all I know, my father is among them – just waiting to get a chance to kill me."

"We're just wasting time," said Nott, rubbing his forehead. "Let's put off the fire and head inside."

"We'll be lucky not to meet a dead end," remarked Malfoy darkly.

"We'll be lucky not to meet unknown… creatures or spells or curses and jinxes…"

The boys stared at Hermione. "Stop making this worse than it is, Mu… Muggleborn!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The cave had a gradual slope, which, Hermione suspected, would bring them underground. None of them had spoken a word.

Theodore was the only one who had a small, blue flame at the top of his wand – which gave just enough light so that they did not bump into walls and were able to see where they were going. There had been no signs of anything strange until then – no creature or spells or curses and jinxes. Plus, in the tiny amount of light they had, they couldn't distinguish much around them, anyway.

Once they had gone for about half a mile, everything became eerily quiet – there was no sound except that of their footsteps.

It was then that they came to a fork in the path.

"Left."

"Right."

Hermione glared at Draco. "Left."

"Since when have you become an expert on choosing ways? Right."

"Just about a year before you did. Left."

"If I were the Headmaster, I would think twice before making you two the Heads – and not assign you the posts after all." Theodore received two nasty glares.

"That," hissed out Draco angrily, "comment does not solve the problem."

"Flip a coin," said Hermione sarcastically.

The purebloods stared blankly at her. She rolled her eyes. "Muggle thing – something like left will be one side of the coin called heads and right will be another side of the coin called tails. Then you flip the coin and go with whatever it says on the up-facing end. Honestly, one would think you purebloods would know something as simple as that."

"That," declared Nott, "is the first intelligent thing you must have said in your whole life."

"You're bonkers," muttered Hermione as Theodore proceeded to do that.

As the coin clinked and finally came to rest on the ground, he crouched over it with his wand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I really can't decide whether Hermione should win or Draco. Everything depends on you guys now. Please vote to tell me in your review who it ought to be. The story shall proceed based on the result of the poll._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
